


Blue is the colour of..

by JoliesBookOfCreation



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoliesBookOfCreation/pseuds/JoliesBookOfCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing challenge: Describe the colour blue without using it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue is the colour of..

1\. The first time you meet at the canteen, it was the color of the shirt you were wearing, dirtied with the coffee he spilled on you as he awkwardly flirted. It stained forever but you still dated.

2\. On the first date you went, it was the color of the seats you sat on, all the way in the back of the cinema, spending the whole time sharing shy glances as you laughed quietly at whispered jokes, hands brushing shyly against each other and later on, kissing.

3\. As you took many of your long walks in the park, it was the color of the sky you were under, holding hands as you enjoyed each’s company and got to know each other better.

4\. When you celebrated your first year anniversary, it was the color of his eyes that glimmered beautifully under in the dim lights of your living room as you showed him the surprise dinner you prepared while he was at work. His favorite. (And it wasn’t even your turn to cook!)

5\. As you stood in the bathroom and waited, hair unbrushed and tied up in a messy bun, hands shaking from nervousness, it was the color of the only line that showed on the test and you almost broke down crying. It was the third attempt.

6\. While you stood and celebrated in the empty room, dancing and hugging each other tightly, it was the color of the walls that showed your victory and filled you with happiness. Not too far in the future, you’ll have your own bundle of joy join the family.

7\. He was standing in the doorway, a small, sad smile on his face and looking as good in the military uniform as he would in anything else.It was the color of the dark sky that rain poured heavily from while you two said your goodbyes. He promised he’ll come back soon and your trusted him, joking that the life growing inside of you won’t be as patient.

8\. He never returned. As your eyes scanned the letter, it was the colour of the ink giving you the heartbreaking news and you pulled your baby closer, the paper falling on the ground as you cried and looked into a small pair of eyes that would remind you of him for the rest of your life.

9\. Gunshots, sobs and drums; all could be heard with every step. Someone talking about ‘brave heroes’ and other women crying out for their husbands. You tried not to join in as you stared at where your beloved was supposed to be. It was one of the colors on the flags dropped over the coffins, contrasting with the black everyone was wearing. Not too soon after the funeral started heavy rain began to pour again and you realized he left you for a second time, this one forever.

10\. Many years passed by and the wound in your heart healed messily, leaving an ugly scar behind. Your son helped with the healing process a lot but he still couldn’t fill the invisible gap left behind. Each month you’d visit a certain grave without fail or forgetting, sometimes bringing him with you, sometimes thinking it would be for the best the less he came. It was always the color of the flowers you’d leave behind on the grave to join the many more, always the same and forever to match his eyes.


End file.
